User talk:Tomcrew10
Welcome Please stop adding unnecessary categories. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 17:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man. I don't brawl anymore. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 17:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, welcome to the wiki. You may want to review the policies, so you don't get blocked for disobeying them. Some of the admins here can get crabby with new users not knowing what to do. Thanks. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed."'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 17:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not move pages to incorrect names. First warning. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 15:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :The info that you changed was correct. Do not change it again. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::No, this is an encyclopedia. I can direct you to the fan-fiction Wikia if you'd like. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Try the Bakugan Community. I'm sure it would fit there. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: http://my.bakugan.com/ 16:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Only Administrators can protect a page (that's what it's called here). --I never read it because it was BORING. 02:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Please use ~~~~ after leaving your message on a Talk Page. This way we know who you are, and can respond to your message. Best regards, DQ13. --I never read it because it was BORING. 02:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Please do not remove links and capital letters from the names of Bakugan. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 20:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It is ok. To make links, put two of these the name of the page on the wiki here and two of these. Hope that helps! =) If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 20:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply I am not sure, as I do not live in the UK. If you are still on Gundalian Invaders, (season 3) I can give you a rough estimate of when it will come out. Also, sign your talk page posts with ~~~~. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 21:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but what episode? What was the most recent one? If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 21:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply I will assume you meant to say "Bakugan Stages Page," we already have a page like that. There is a page called List of Bakugan. If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 14:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I disagree. Here are my reasons. #Why would this be any help to the wik #How would we figure out what these "battle strategies" are? #It would be rather short, thus making it a stub. Hope you understand. If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 16:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Please do not revive old blogs. This is your last warning. If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 16:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) But you still haven't answered my second point. How would we find out what these battle strategies are? If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 16:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!! HOW DO WE KNOW WHAT THE STRATEGIES ARE????????????? If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 17:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ...that is the exact same thing as the Fighting Styles for BD. Ok, look. I asked the other admins, and they said no. Let's just drop the matter ok? Otherwise you are just banging your head against a brick wall. If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 17:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) WHAT PART OF NO STRATEGIES DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?? WE ADMINS DIDN'T WANT IT BECAUSE IT IS JUST USELESS SPAM! THE REASON I AM USING CAPS IS SO THAT THIS WILL GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 18:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning 2. AOH said to not do that. That is for spam pages and ignoring an admin's warning. MATURE! This is scary, this is deadly150px 18:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that was warning 4. SEE YA IN A MONTH SUCKA! If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 20:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC)